


Alguien por quien morir

by Beatha23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Dean, Wincest - Freeform, infierno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Cuando amas tanto a alguien que venderías tu alma por salvarlo.





	Alguien por quien morir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.
> 
> One-shot  
> POV Dean  
> Se ubica en el tiempo que Dean fue al infierno, pero le hice unos cambios a la trama:  
> #1 Dean es torturado por Lucifer y no Alastair.  
> #2 Dean está encerrado en la jaula.
> 
> Ahora sí, disfrútenlo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una noche fría  
Un alma herida  
Deseos suicidas  
Miradas perdidas

Deseas el amor, pero no el dolor. Aunque sabes que una acción conlleva a la otra y si no hubiese amor tampoco habría dolor, así como sin aire no habría vida y sin ti mi corazón siempre hubiera estado muerto en vida.

Te deseo tanto que debería ser pecado. Si pudiera soñar soñaría contigo, con tu sonrisa, tus ojos color avellana y ese cabello color caramelo que tanto me encanta.

Te deseo tanto, pero no quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, cada quien paga su cuenta por aparte y al parecer a mí me faltan muchos años, pero quien sabe tal vez el destino nos reúna en otra vida. Quizás podamos estar juntos hasta la eternidad.

Quisiera que este tormento tuviera un final. Yo espero que sí, ya que no soportaría cuarenta años más en esta jaula que he empezado a llamar hogar.

Una noche fría  
Un alma herida  
Deseos suicidas  
Miradas perdidas

Ya no sé si es de día o de noche, ni cuántos años han pasado. Ya me canse de contarlos, igual ya perdí la esperanza de salir de aquí, quizás todos estén muertos y lo que conocía dejó de existir.

Siento que el tiempo se detiene y se hace eterno frente a mis ojos, trato de tener un buen recuerdo de ti, pero él siempre se empeña en destruir todos mis recuerdos, todo lo que alguna vez fui, todo lo que ame.

No es fácil tratar de vivir cuando ya estás muerto.  
Nunca pensé que llegaría a amar tanto a alguien hasta el punto que iría al infierno por esa persona, por ti hubiera sido capaz de morir y así lo hice.

Soy un alma condenada a pasar el resto de los siglos venideros en el infierno. No me arrepiento de haber tomado tu lugar y si me dieran a elegir lo volvería a hacer sin ni siquiera dudarlo, es más, ya hasta cariño le estoy comenzando a tener a este lugar. No es muy distinto a la tierra, lo único diferente es la cruel realidad.

Una noche fría  
Un alma herida  
Deseos suicidas  
Miradas perdidas

Por ti di mi vida, vendí mi alma y perdí mi cordura. Ya casi ni logró reconocerme, mi rostro desfigurado ardiendo en llamas, el olor a carne quemada y putrefacción es tan fuerte que casi parece irreal, como si fuera sacado de algún libro de terror.

¿Y si es así?  
¿Y si esto fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla?

Daría mi alma porque fuese así, lo malo es que ya lo hice y ahora pago por ello encerrado en la misma jaula donde el arcángel Miguel encerró a su propio hermano. No con el propósito de matarlo, ni mucho menos dejarlo en el olvido en esa oscura jaula. Miguel lo encerró allí para protegerlo y que no hiciese más daño del que había hecho, mientras que Miguel lo hacía con buenas intenciones, Lucifer nunca lo vio así, ya que su odio fue creciendo en cantidades exageradas contra su hermano, su padre y todos los humanos.

Ahora el muy maldito se divierte jugando al cirujano conmigo, extirpando con gran furia mis vísceras, desgarrando mi piel, quebrando cada uno de mis huesos. Cada día es una tortura diferente y nunca falta el diálogo de insultos y humillaciones, aun así no me arrepiento de estar aquí, ya que yo moriría por ti.

Por siempre y para siempre, hasta que el infierno se congele, hasta que Lucifer perdone a Miguel, hasta ese día te olvidaré y te dejaré de querer, Sammy.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Fin.**


End file.
